


yes. go on. vore president washington

by I_Am_The_Lord_of_Pie



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Crack, JUST, Ndrv3 - Freeform, Other, Vore, WARNING: WILL CAUSE CANCER, WHAT THE FUCK IS COCK VORE WHY IS THAT A SUGGESTION, danganronpa - Freeform, funny shit i guess, i don't know how to tag, i don't want to know, just read it ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 22:59:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12994362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Am_The_Lord_of_Pie/pseuds/I_Am_The_Lord_of_Pie
Summary: ouma goes back in time to vore americas first president





	yes. go on. vore president washington

Yes. vore president washington. By me

“Yes. Go on. Vooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooore president washingtobn.” SIt ahads all stasrted with akiibo doing somee hwerird shit with the rtdfuckging vending machiiiiiine klike the kinky piece of ass he idss.   
Mah nayme is owoma is i watttche dthe machiiiine vorrrrrrre the preeesident. After dat i had a sexy soup call.   
So i made the cumslut do some shit and   
BAZINGA  
I have a tiem machiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiine  
Is so sexy.   
So i call her sexy.   
She mah sexy  
I waz abut to sliep inside of heeeeeer but then i sawwwwwwwww  
GASP  
SAIHARRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAdesert-CHAN  
Buttttttttttttt?  
What dis?  
He… is also doiing sexxxay time wid da macine?  
DEN MONOKUMA TOOOOOOOOOOOOO?  
Dats it  
It mah toome  
I mooooned as i went insiiiiiide sexay an d den we were gooooooooner (SOMEBODY CATCH MY BREATH)

nexxxt ting i no im in amurica  
and a hurr singing

"WE ARE OUT GUNNED"  
what  
"OUT MANNED"  
what  
"OUT NUMBERED OUT-"

gulp 

in one whoooooooooooooole bite, da pwesidnt was in mah toomy.   
i was sooooooo large i look pergnart!  
oh  
da musac stooped  
i oopened mah mooth and u cn here georgie from my stoomach

"PLANNEd"

den   
GASP  
IT WAS  
SECRETARY HAMMY BOI

he tried to fite meh to get his boyfwend back  
but i was strooooooooooooooooooonger  
so i eat him too

i felt like i was going to buuuuuuuuuuuuurst  
so i go back in sexaaaay and moona as i do

then im back in da schule with mah frends   
and oH MY GAWD

TINY BOI HAD VOERD EVRY1  
dey were all ded

so with da pwer of vore i vored ryoma nad mah frends  
owo whats dis  
i felt a bulge

it wassssssssss  
AMAMI-CHAN  
so i moanaed agen nd strted to bouuuuunce  
thn iwas kiiked

by  
GASP  
KAIITOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooo

and  
KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEDDDDDDDDEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

so i purrrrged  
nd evy1 waz ded except  
washingmachine  
buttttt i new i wuz gonna ddiiiiiiiiiii  
sew he caem up to meh and thrOOOSTED INTO BUT BOOOTY HOLE

and den i rlly was prgnert

and in dat moment we had our son  
the anitchrist  
named dick

and den i died

**Author's Note:**

> i have no regrets


End file.
